staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Kwietnia 1999
TVP 1 07.05 Przyszliśmy tu po dyngusie - reportaż 07.35 Brzydkie kaczątko - film animowany, Francja 1996 08.25 Śmigus i Dyngus - bajka muzyczna dla dzieci, Polska 1995 08.55 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - film animowany, Polska 1986 10.05 Przeboje kabaretów 10.25 Noc w operze (A Night at the Opera) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1935, reż. Sam Wood, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Margaret Dumont (88 min) 11.55 Przeboje kabaretów 12.05 C.K. Dezerterzy (1/2) - komedia obyczajowa, Polska/Węgry 1985, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Zoltan Bezerdy, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora (86 min) 13.30 Przeboje kabaretów 13.40 C.K. Dezerterzy (2-ost.) - komedia obyczajowa, Polska/Węgry 1985, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Zoltan Bezerdy, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora (86 min) 14.50 Przeboje kabaretów 15.05 Potwór (Il Mostro) - komedia, Włochy/Francja 1994, reż. Roberto Benigni, wyk. Roberto Benigni, Laurent Spielvogel, Nicoletta Braschi, Michel Blanc (107 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Ace Ventura - Zew natury (Ace Ventura - When Nature Calls) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Jim Carrey, Ian McNeice, Simon Callow, Tommy Davidson (100 min) 18.55 Przeboje kabaretów 19.00 Wieczorynka: Wesoły świat Richarda Scarry'ego - serial animowany, USA/Francja 1993-1997 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.05 Richie Milioner (Richie Rich) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Jonathan Hyde, Edward Hermann, John Larroquette (91 min) 21.40 Przeboje kabaretów 21.55 Za wszelką cenę (To Die For) - film obyczajowy, USA1995, reż. Gus Van Sant, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Matt Dillon, Joaquin Phoenix, Casey Affeck (102 min) 23.40 Czołgowy batalion (Tankovi prapor) - film obyczajowy, Czechy 1991, reż. Vit Olmer, wyk. Lukc Vaculik, Roman Skamene, Simona Chytrov, Miroslav Donutil (77 min) 01.00 Budka Suflera - akustycznie 01.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.55 Dom II (8-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Jan Łomnicki (dla niesłyszących) 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Powitanie 09.35 Stempel - film dokumentalny Marii Dłużewskiej 10.05 Asterix i Kleopatra (Asterix et Cleopatra) - film animowany, Francja 1994 (70 min) 11.20 Tramwaj w konfiturach: Wiosna-lato - program artystyczny, Polska 1996, reż. Tadeusz Pawłowicz, wyk. Irena Kwiatkowska, Hanka Bielicka, Bronisław Pawlik, Krzysztof Kowalewki (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Leonardo Di Caprio - chłopiec, który podbił Hollywood - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 13.00 IV Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Mrągowo '98: Barbara Dunin, Zbigniew Kurtycz i kapela Staśka Wielanka w piosenkach wileńsko-lwowsko-warszawskich (powt.) 13.50 XXII Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej w Monte Carlo (2) 14.45 Mój pradziad Melchior Wańkowicz - film dokumentalny Piotra Morawskiego 15.50 Szansa na sukces: Piosenka włoska - wydanie świąteczne 16.50 IV Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada Śląska (1) (stereo) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 IV Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada Śląska (2) (stereo) 19.50 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - komediodramat, Polska 1995, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency (123 min) 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Jefferson w Paryżu (Jefferson in Paris) - film kostiumowy, USA 1995, reż. James Ivory, wyk. Nick Nolte, Greta Scacchi, Thandie Newton, Gwyneth Paltrow (144 min) 00.50 O.N.A. - koncert (stereo) 01.30 Zakończenie programu WOT Warszawa 07.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci, Francja 07.35 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany, USA/Francja 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci, Francja 08.30 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 08.40 Do suchej nitki - widowisko 08.50 Opowieści o Borucie 09.10 Wielkanoc w Europie (2) 09.30 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Owczarki - cała historia - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Lato na rzece (Summer by the River) - film obyczajowy, Finlandia, reż. Markku Pölönen (81 min) 12.10 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany 13.15 (WP) Tajemnice zlodowaconych gór. Park Narodowy Wysokie Taury - film dokumentalny 14.05 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci, Francja 15.05 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany, USA/Francja 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Podróże pana Kleksa (2): Wyspa Wynalazców - film przygodowy, Polska 1985, reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Władysław Kowalski, Henryk Bista, Leon Niemczyk (85 min) 17.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Reportaż dnia: Dzieci ulicy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Do suchej nitki - widowisko 18.40 Mediator - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 21.00 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Chopin 22.00 (WP) Switch, czyli jak trudno być kobietą (Switch) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Ellen Barkin, Jimmy Smits, JoBeth Williams, Lorraine Bracco (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 00.35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Ochrona absolutna (Total Security) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. James Remar, James Belushi, Debrah Farentino, Tracey Needham, Bill Brochtrup (45 min) 07.55 Życie jak poker (51) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 08.25 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 09.20 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (48) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O'Connor (43 min) 10.10 Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc (Trading Places) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. John Landis, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Eddie Murphy, Ralph Bellamy, Jamie Lee Curtis (111 min) (powt.) 12.10 Mały romans (A Little Romance) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Laurence Oliver, Diane Lane, Arthur Hill, Sally Kellerman (105 min) 14.05 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (5) - film przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (60 min) 15.00 Duże dziewczynki nie płaczą (Big Girls Don't Cry) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Joan Micklin Silver, wyk. Hillary Wolf, Margaret Whitton, Griffin Dunne, Dan Futterman (93 min) 16.50 Informacje 17.00 Prognoza pogody 17.05 Sport 17.10 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 18.10 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Claude Gensac, Jean Lefebvre (97 min) 20.00 Zakonnica w przebraniu (Sister Act) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Emile Ardolino, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Maggie Smith, Harvey Keitel. Bill Nunn (96 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 21.55 Na każdy temat - talk show 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Anioł śmierci (Beyond Forgivenes) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Bob Misiorowski, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Thomas Ian Griffith, Joanna Trzepiecińska, John Rhys-Davies (97 min) 01.40 Muzyka na BIS 03.30 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Magazyn NBA 07.15 Mikan (31) - serial animowany, Japonia 1992 07.45 Troskliwe misie (11) - serial animowany, USA/Francja 1986-1988 08.10 Łebski Harry (80) - serial animowany, USA/Japonia/Francja 1984-1987 08.35 Conan (70) - serial animowany, USA/Francja 1993 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program dla dzieci na żywo 10.00 Tam gdzie żyją smoki (Dragon World - The Legend Continues) - film fantastyczny, USA 1997, reż. Ted Nicolaou, wyk. Drake Bell, Andrew Keir, Tina Martin, Judith Paris, James Ellis (100 min) 11.40 Studio tramwaj 12.00 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja 2 (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze) - film fantastyczny, USA 1991, reż. Michael Pressman, wyk. Paige Turco, David Warner, Michael Sisti, Ernie Reyes (105 min) 13.35 Podwodny wróg (The Enemy Below) - film wojenny, USA 1957, reż. Dick Powell, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Curt Jurgens, Theodore Bikel, David Hedison (105 min) 15.20 Łowca skalpów (Scalphunters) - western, USA 1968, reż. Sidney Pollack, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Telly Savalas, Ossie Davis, Shelley Winters (115 min) 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn rozrywki i sensacji 18.00 Paulina (17) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (66) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Sędzia Dredd (Judge Dreed) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Danny Cannon, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Armand Assante, Diane Lane, Max Von Sydow (105 min) 21.45 Świrusy (Porky's) - komedia, Kanada 1982, reż. Bob Clark, wyk. Dan Monahan, Mark Herrier, Wyatt Knight, Roger Wilson (105 min) 23.30 Męskie sprawy (Cold Feet) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Declan Lowney, wyk. James Nesbitt, Helen Baxendale, John Thomson, Fay Ripley (60 min) 00.30 Golasy bez kasy (The Bare Necessities) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Paul Unwin, wyk. Eamon Boland, Joe Duttine, John Michie, Paul Rider (60 min) 01.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 08.00 Popeye (37) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Lucky Luke - Mama Dalton (1) 09.30 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci - wydanie świąteczne 10.30 Eliot mysz i Nietykalni - film animowany, Hiszpania 1997 12.00 Powrót Sherlocka Holmes'a - film fabularny 13.30 Max i przyjaciele (2) - film fabularny 14.30 Ostatnia bitwa w Maple Viev - film fabularny, reż. Marley Marcson/Larry Pall, wyk. Milton Berle, Red Buttons, Lou Jacobi, Dorothy Malone (100 min) 16.15 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 16.45 Pogromcy zła (Counterstrike) (2) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, reż. Vincent Fournier, wyk. Christopher Plummer, Simon MacCorkindale, Sophie Michaud, James Purcell 17.45 Upadek europejskich dynastii (The Fall of the European Dynasties) (3/7) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1997, reż. Frederic Mitterrand 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera (Coach) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Jerry Van Dyke, Shelly Fabares, Clare Carey 20.00 Rosyjski łącznik (Midnight in St. Petersburg) - film sensacyjny, Kanada/W. Bryt./Rosja 1995, reż. Doug Jackson, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Michael Rene Thomas, Michael Gambon (86 min) 21.40 Opowieści niesamowite (1) 22.10 Farma na odludziu (Cold Comfort Farm) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Ian McKellen, Eileen Atkins, Joanna Lumley, Kate Beckinsale (90 min) 23.40 Ostatnia bitwa w Maple Viev (Off Your Rocker) - komedia, USA, reż. Morley Berle/Larry Pall, wyk. Milton Berle, Red Buttons, Lou Jacobi, Dorothy Malone (100 min) 01.20 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 01.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.25 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.30 Tylko skrzypce i coś jeszcze - film dokumentalny Anny Brzozowskiej 08.00 Oj da da na - Grzegorz z Ciechowa - film muzyczny Jana Jakuba Kolskiego 08.20 Ujek: Józef Krzeptowski (2) - reportaż Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki 08.55 Mistrzowie batuty: Antoni Wit - Od Straussa do Straussa 09.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 10.05 Kocia Wielkanoc - film animowany 10.30 Śląskie śpiewanie - koncert dla dzieci 11.05 Małe ojczyzny: Kaszuby - film dokumentalny Tadeusza Śmiarowskiego 11.35 Muzyczna maszyna (2): Jak Benny nauczył się walczyć sam ze sobą - serial animowany 12.00 Dla dzieci: Dyngusowe psoty 12.30 Muzyczny Festiwal - Łańcut '98: Flamenco - moje życie (stereo) 13.15 Pisanki, Kraszanki - Kabareton Krakowski 14.00 Krzyżacy (2-ost.) - film historyczny, Polska 1960, reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Grażyna Staniszewska, Mieczysław Kalenik, Aleksander Fogiel (83 min) 15.25 TEATR TELEWIZYJNY: Antoni Marianowicz wg Georgesa Feydeau - Dama od Maxima, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Józefowicz, wyk. Joanna Trzepiecińska-Anderman, Olga Sawicka, Olaf Lubaszenko, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz (70 min) 16.35 III Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Mrągowo '97 - koncert Andrzeja Rosiewicza 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Wielkanocna weranda pana Myszki - film animowany, Polska 1996 17.45 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Zakazane piosenki - film wojenny, Polska 1947, reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Danuta Szaflarska, Jerzy Duszyński, Jan Świderski, Jan Kurnakowicz, Hanka Bielicka (105 min) 19.20 Dobranocka: Bąblandia - Wielkanoc - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Studio sport 20.00 CZARNO-BIAŁE I W KOLORZE: Nie ma róży bez ognia - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1974, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Jacek Fedorowicz, Stanisława Celińska, Halina Kowalska, Jerzy Dobrowolski (92 min) 21.35 III Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada bez granic (2), wyk. Krzysztof Tyniec, Hanna Śleszyńska, Beata Rybotycka, Piotr Gąsowski (55 min) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Big Zbig Show 00.10 Oj da da na - Grzegorz z Ciechowa - film muzyczny Jana Jakuba Kolskiego (powt.) 00.25 Jarmark na pograniczu - reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka (powt.) 00.45 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.50 Bąblandia - Wielkanoc - serial animowany (powt.) 01.00 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.30 Opowieści weekendowe: Linia opóźniająca - film obyczajowy, Polska 1997, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Bartosz Opania, Tadeusz Bradecki, Monika Kwiatkowska, Krzysztof Luft (60 min) 02.30 Panorama (powt.) 02.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 03.00 CZARNO-BIAŁE I W KOLORZE: Nie ma róży bez ognia - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1974, reż. Stanisław Bareja (powt.) 04.30 III Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada bez granic (3), wyk. Krzysztof Tyniec, Hanna Śleszyńska, Beata Rybotycka, Piotr Gąsowski (powt.) 05.20 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Zakazane piosenki - film wojenny, Polska 1947, reż. Leonard Buczkowski (powt.) RTL 7 06.20 Zbawca ludzkości - serial komediowy 06.45 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 07.05 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 07.55 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 08.45 Dzielny mały toster - film animowany 10.20 Baseballista (Mr. Baseball) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Tom Selleck, Ken Takakura, Aya Takanashi, Dennis Haysbert (105 min) 12.15 Siódma moneta (The Seventh Coin) - film przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Doror Soref, wyk. Peter O'Toole, Alexandra Powers, John Rhys-Davies, Ally Walker (96 min) 13.50 Dworskie niedyskrecje - film dokumentalny 14.45 Pieskie szczęście (Dog's Best Friend) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Allan Goldstein, wyk. Richard Mulligan, Shirley Jones, Bobcat Goldthwait, Adam Zolotin (95 min) 16.20 Szkarłat i czerń (The Scarlet and the Black) - dramat wojenny, USA 1983, reż. Jerry London, wyk. Gregory Peck, Christopher Plummer, John Gielgud, Raf Vallone (140 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 Rosyjski łącznik (Midnight in St. Petersburg) - film sensacyjny, Kanada/W. Brytania/Rosja 1995, reż. Doug Jackson, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Michael Rene Thomas, Michael Gambon (86 min) 21.40 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny 22.30 Rumble Fish - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Matt Dillon, Mickey Rourke, Vincent Spano, Diane Lane (91 min) 00.05 Dworskie niedyskrecje - film dokumentalny 00.55 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny 01.40 Twarz z lustra (The Lookalike) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Melissa Gilbert-Brinkman, Diane Ladd, Thaao Penghlis (90 min) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 07.30 Link New Look - magazyn mody 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (104) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (6) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Scarlet (6/8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. John Erman (powt.) 10.35 Hill Street Blues (33) - serial (powt.) 11.35 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (682) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Disco Relax - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (116) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb (105) - serial animowany 17.35 Hill Street Blues (34) - serial, USA 1981-87, wyk. Daniel J. Travanti, Michael Conrad, Michael Warren, Veronica Hamel (50 min) 18.30 Skrzydła (7) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (154) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Gliniarz i prokurator (Jack and the Fatman) (54) - serial kryminalny, USA 1987-1992, wyk. William Conrad, Joe Penny, Alan Campbell, Lu Leonard (50 min) 21.00 Pierwsza fala (17) - serial SF, USA 1998, reż. Francis Ford Coppola (powt.) 21.50 Sekrety gwiazd: Joan Collins - serial dokumentalny 23.00 Za ruchomym celem (Moving Target) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Damian Lee, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Michelle Johnson, Tom Harvey, Len Doncheff (85 min) 00.40 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.40 Piosenka na życzenie 02.40 Pożegnanie Canal+ 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Aktualności filmowe 07.30 Muzyczny budzik 08.00 Futbol Mundial 08.30 (K) Kochane urwisy (The Right Connections) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Cuck Vinson, wyk. Melisa Joan Hart, M.C. Hammer, Belinda Metz, Elisabeth Brian Hart (92 min) 10.05 (K) Rozkwit i upadek Domu Guccich - film dokumentalny 11.40 (K) Góra Dantego (Dante's Peak) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Linda Hamilton, Charles Hallahan (104 min) 13.30 (K) Absolwent (The Graduate) - film obyczajowy, USA 1967, reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Katharine Ross, Anne Bancroft (101 min) 15.15 (K) Tajemnice oceanów - serial dokumentalny 15.45 (K) Star Trek - Pierwszy kontakt (Star Trek: First Contact) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Jonathan Frakes, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes (106 min) 17.35 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny 20.00 (K) Grunt to rodzinka 2 (A Very Brady Sequel) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Arlene Sanford, wyk. Shelley Long, Gary Cole, Tim Matheson, Henriete Mantel (86 min) 21.30 (K) Szalone bale absolwentów w USA - film dokumentalny 22.20 (K) Wejście smoka (Enter the Dragon) - film sensacyjny, USA/Hong Kong 1973, reż. Robert Clouse, wyk. Bruce Lee, John Saxon, Jim Kelly, Ahna Capri (95 min) 00.00 (K) Nagła śmierć (Suden Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Powers Boothe, Ross Malinger, Whittini Wright (105 min) 01.50 (K) W szponach Brooklynu (A Brooklyn State of Mind) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Frank Rainone, wyk. Danny Aiello, Vincent Spano, Ricky Aiello, Tony Danza (86 min) 03.20 (K) Naprawdę wczoraj - komedia, Polska 1963, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Andrzej Łapicki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Krzyżewska, Gustaw Holoubek (87 min) 04.50 (K) Wampir w Brooklynie (Vampire in Brooklyn) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Angela Basset, Allen Payne, Kadeem Hardison, John Witherspoon (98 min) 06.30 (K) Tajemnice morskich głębin - serial dokumentalny HBO 06.20 I kto to mówi (Look Who's Talking) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Amy Heckerling, wyk. Kirstie Alley, John Travolta (91 min) 07.55 Polubić czy poślubić (Fools Rush in) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry, Salma Hayek (104 min) 09.45 Wielki Biały Ninja (Beverly Hills Ninja) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Chris Farley, Nicollette Sheridan (84 min) 11.15 Na planie filmu Con Air - Lot skazańców - reportaż 11.45 Wiecznie młody (Forever Young) - melodramat, USA 1992, reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Jamie Lee Curtis (97 min) 13.25 Szczeniacka miłość (Boys) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Stacy Cochran, wyk. Lukas Haas, Winona Ryder (82 min) 14.55 20 lat i ani dnia dłużej (Faithful) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1996, reż. Paul Mazursky, wyk. Chazz Palminteri, Cher (87 min) 16.30 Rodzinka z piekła rodem (Unstrung Heroes) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Diane Keaton, wyk. Andie MacDowell, Michael Richards (89 min) 18.05 Jack - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Robin Williams, Diane Lane (108 min) 20.00 W krzywym zwierciadle. Wakacje w Vegas (National Lampoon's Vegas Vacation) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Stephen Kessler, wyk. Chevy Chase, Beverly D'Angelo (90 min) 21.40 Mroczny sekret (Darkness Falls) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Gerry Lively, wyk. Sherilyn Fenn, Ray Winstone (87 min) 23.10 Striptiz (Striptease) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Andrew Bergman, wyk. Demi Moore, Ving Rhames (112 min) 01.05 HBO Na Stojaka (9) - program rozrywkowy 01.40 Striptizerki w trzech odsłonach - film dokumentalny, USA 02.50 Zły glina (Dog Watch) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Langley, wyk. Sam Elliot, Esai Morales (95 min) 04.30 Moskwa nad rzeką Hudson (Moscow on the Hudson) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Paul Mazursky, wyk. Robin Williams, Maria Conchita Alonso (112 min) Wizja 1 07.00 Stylowe wnętrza 07.30 Prawo ziemi - serial 08.30 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 09.25 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 10.15 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy 11.05 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 11.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 12.00 Sąsiedzi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1986 12.25 Aby do jutra - serial 12.55 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.45 Stylowe wnętrza 14.15 Wszystkie zwierzęta duże i małe (All Creatures Great and Small) - film dla dzieci, USA/W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Claude Whatham, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Simon Ward, Lisa Harrow, Brian Stirner (90 min) 15.45 (na żywo) Żużel: Transmisja z zawodów żużlowych 18.40 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 19.10 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 20.00 Jedną nogą w grobie - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 20.30 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy, USA 1993-98 21.00 Narkotyki - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 22.00 Rytmy życia - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996 23.00 Takie jest życie - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996 00.00 Dziedzictwo (The Proprietor) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Ismail Merchant, wyk. Jeanne Moreau, Sean Young, Christopher Cazenove, Austin Pendleton (113 min) 02.00 Deszczowy Lipiec - film obyczajowy, Polska 1957, reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Ryszard Barycz, Urszula Modrzyńska, Jan Kurnakowicz, Andrzej Szczepkowski (90 min) Polonia 1 05.50 Top Shop 08.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.30 Top Shop 12.30 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 13.30 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.00 Top Shop 17.15 Celeste - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 1991, reż. Raul Lecouna, wyk. Andrea Del Boca 18.05 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.00 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Top Shop 20.15 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 21.10 Celeste - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 1991, reż. Raul Lecouna, wyk. Andrea Del Boca 22.05 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.35 Top Shop 23.50 Ostatni rewolwer (Jim il primo) - western, Włochy 1964, reż. Sergio Bergonzelli, wyk. Cameron Mitchell, Carl Möhner, Ketty Carver, Mary Gordon (93 min) TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Śmingus Dyngus, czyli TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.00 Wielkanocna weranda Pana Myszki - film animowany 08.25 Rupert - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1993 08.50 Miasto piesprawia - serial animowany, Francja 1995 09.10 Rycerze Kanciastego Stołu - serial animowany 09.35 Orson i Olivia - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 10.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.30 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 11.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 12.30 Tajemnice Morza Martwego - film dokumentalny 13.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.00 Tajemnice plaż - film dokumentalny, Polska 1998 14.30 Soul - muzyka duszy - koncert 15.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Uniwersytet otwarty - Wszechnica Telewizyjna - program edukacyjny 16.30 Xingu - kraina niewinności - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 17.30 Śmingus Dyngus, czyli TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.00 Kocia Wielkanoc - serial animowany 18.25 Rupert - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1993 18.45 Miasto piesprawia - serial animowany, Francja 1995 19.10 Rycerze Kanciastego Stołu - serial animowany 19.35 Orson i Olivia - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 20.00 Smak muzyki - magazyn muzyczny 20.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Fresh - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Boaz Yakin, wyk. Sean Nelson, Giancarlo Esposito, Samuel L. Jackson, Ron Brice (105 min) 23.15 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Odmiana losu (Reversal of Fortune) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeremy Irons, Ron Silver, Annabella Sciorra (104 min) ATV 1 06.00 Kamera start - teleturniej filmowy 06.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 08.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 10.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 10.30 Krzyż i swastyka. 1933-45 - film dokumentalny 11.30 Zakupy z ATV 12.00 Niszcząca siła - film dokumentalny 13.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Zakupy z ATV 15.30 Wyprawa do Xapatan - teleturniej 17.00 Płakać można wszędzie - film dokumentalny 18.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Zakupy z ATV 19.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 20.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 20.30 Doktor i diabły (The Doctor and the Devils) - dramat kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Freddie Francis, wyk. Timothy Dalton, Jonathan Pryce, Twiggy, Julian Sands (92 min) 22.10 ATV idzie do kina - przegląd nowości kinowych 22.30 Moje ciało - magazyn 23.00 Różowa seria - serial erotyczny 01.00 Kobieta w czerwonych butach (La femme aux bottes rouges) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja 1974, reż. Juan Bunuel, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Fernando Rey, Laura Betti, Jacques Weber (89 min) ATV 2 06.00 ATV Smyk - blok programów dla dzieci: 19.00 My kobiety (Noi donne siamo fatte cosi) - komedia, Włochy 1971, reż. Dino Risi, wyk. Monica Vitti, Carlo Giuffre, Enrico Maria Salerno, Ettore Manni (101 min) 20.50 ATV idzie do kina - przegląd nowości kinowych 21.00 Dzwonnik z Notre Dame (Notre Dame de Paris) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1956, reż. Jean Delannoy, wyk. Gina Lollobrigida, Anthony Quinn, Jean Danet, Alain Cuny (115 min) 23.00 Ogród rozkoszy (El jardin de las delicias) - komedia, Hiszpania 1969, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Jose Antonio Valdelomar, Jose Luis Lopez Vazquez, Francisco Pierra (90 min) 00.30 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 01.00 Pan (Monsieur) - komedia, Francja/Niemcy 1964, reż. Jean-Paul Le Chanois, wyk. Jean Gabin, Liselotte Pulver, Mireille Darc, Philippe Noiret (90 min) 02.30 Teatrzyk intryg przedstawia - serial kryminalny 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.35 Wielkie bitwy historii (23/28): Gettysburg, rok 1863 07.30 Tańczmy rock and rolla (7/10) 08.35 Morze pełne życia (10/26): Świat rafy koralowej 09.00 Wojna bez nazwy 13.00 Nowatorska broń (1/12): T-34, radziecka niespodzianka 13.30 Sokolnictwo 14.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (11) 15.20 Kroniki Popular science (25/60) 15.30 Uciekająca góra 16.20 Życie w gangu 17.20 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (15/20): Indianie Pueblo 17.50 Pociąg sierot 18.45 Ostatni czarownik 19.35 Kroniki Popular science (26/60) 19.45 Samotna planeta (10/39): Australia 20.35 Rakiety w kosmosie (13-ost.): Poza wszelkie granice 21.25 Zapomniane profesje (9/13): Budowa chaty węglarza, Produkcja nie wypalanych cegieł 21.55 Historia Włoch XX-go wieku (27/42): Faszystowska polityka zagraniczna 22.35 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (3/6): Ostre cięcia 23.25 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 23.50 Na tropach przyrody: Pomiędzy wodą a niebem 00.20 Wielkie wystawy: Od Rembrandta do Vemeera - malarstwo holenderskie ze zbiorów muzeum Mauritshuis w Hadze 00.50 Opowieść o owadach 01.25 Ameryka z lotu ptaka (1) Atomic TV 06:00 Atomix 15:30 Co to jest? Xtra - wiadomości muzyczne 15:40 Monogramix 16:00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17:00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 19:00 Co to jest? Xtra - wiadomości muzyczne 19:10 Atomizer 21:00 Atomix 22:00 Pieprz 23:00 Bunkier 00:00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01:00 Atomix TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 09.30 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Owczarki - cała historia - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Lato na rzece (Summer by the River) - film obyczajowy, Finlandia, reż. Markku Pölönen (81 min) 12.10 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany 13.15 (WP) Tajemnice zlodowaconych gór. Park Narodowy Wysokie Taury - film dokumentalny 14.05 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.05 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 15.35 Powtórki Telewizji Białystok 16.00 Gość dnia 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Pogarda - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Znane, nieznane - reportaż 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Kartka z kalendarza 18.40 Diagnoza - magazyn medyczny 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 21.00 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czterech i dwóch kółkach - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Switch, czyli jak trudno być kobietą (Switch) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Ellen Barkin, Jimmy Smits, JoBeth Williams, Lorraine Bracco (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo TV3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Kozacy - reportaż 09.00 Wielkanoc na Kujawach - program J. Pisarskiej 09.30 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Owczarki - cała historia - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Lato na rzece (Summer by the River) - film obyczajowy, Finlandia, reż. Markku Pölönen (81 min) 12.10 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany 13.15 (WP) Tajemnice zlodowaconych gór. Park Narodowy Wysokie Taury - film dokumentalny 14.05 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.05 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 15.30 Lista przebojów TV3 - program T. Kaczyńskiego 16.00 Koncert życzeń 16.30 Świat musicalu - program M. Brodowskiego 17.00 Wesele w Święta 17.30 Kozacy - reportaż 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Świat walca - reportaż U. Guźleckiej 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 21.00 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 21.30 Łowca nagród - reportaż E. Lewandowskiej 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Switch, czyli jak trudno być kobietą (Switch) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Ellen Barkin, Jimmy Smits, JoBeth Williams, Lorraine Bracco (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 00.35 Zakończenie programu TVG Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Wielkanoc u Zająców 09.00 Berlinale '99 - reportaż 09.30 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Owczarki - cała historia - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Lato na rzece (Summer by the River) - film obyczajowy, Finlandia, reż. Markku Pölönen (81 min) 12.10 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany 13.15 (WP) Tajemnice zlodowaconych gór. Park Narodowy Wysokie Taury - film dokumentalny 14.05 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.05 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 15.30 Etos - magazyn katolicki 15.55 Motorsport - magazyn 16.15 4 & 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.40 Dozwolone od lat 40-stu - przeboje starszych nastolatków 17.10 Niekabaret - przeniesienie wieczoru kabaretowego z Ratusza Staromiejskiego w Gdańsku 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Była sobie tradycja 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 21.00 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 21.30 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki poważnej 22.00 (WP) Switch, czyli jak trudno być kobietą (Switch) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Ellen Barkin, Jimmy Smits, JoBeth Williams, Lorraine Bracco (99 min) 23:40 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 00:30 Zakończenie programu TV Katowice 07.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Piękna i Bestia - film animowany 09.30 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Owczarki - cała historia - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Lato na rzece (Summer by the River) - film obyczajowy, Finlandia, reż. Markku Pölönen (81 min) 12.10 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany 13.15 (WP) Tajemnice zlodowaconych gór. Park Narodowy Wysokie Taury - film dokumentalny 14.05 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.05 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 15.30 Lecą liście z drzewa: Rok Chopinowski w Telewizji Katowice 16.00 Pani modna - magazyn mody 16.30 Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Dance Club - program muzyczny Andrzeja Sobka 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Powroty: Alicja Majewska - program rozrywkowy 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 21.00 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 21.30 Aktualności 22.00 (WP) Switch, czyli jak trudno być kobietą (Switch) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Ellen Barkin, Jimmy Smits, JoBeth Williams, Lorraine Bracco (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 00.35 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 07.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Kabaret Loch Camelot 09.30 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Owczarki - cała historia - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Lato na rzece (Summer by the River) - film obyczajowy, Finlandia, reż. Markku Pölönen (81 min) 12.10 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany 13.15 (WP) Tajemnice zlodowaconych gór. Park Narodowy Wysokie Taury - film dokumentalny 14.05 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.05 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 15.30 Świąteczne studio Telewizji Kraków 15.35 Święcone u Prezydenta - Świąteczna biesiada z Prezydentem Krakowa 16.05 Świąteczne studio Telewizji Kraków 16.10 Spotkanie z Balladą: Wielkie łowy (1) 16.50 Świąteczne studio Telewizji Kraków 17.00 Spotkanie z Balladą: Wielkie łowy (2) 17.45 Świąteczne studio Telewizji Kraków 17.50 Emaus - relacja 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Świąteczne studio Telewizji Kraków 18.40 III Wielkanocny Festiwal Beethovenowski - reportaż 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 21.00 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 21.30 Kronika 21.50 Nasza antena 21.55 Świąteczne studio Telewizji Kraków 22.00 (WP) Switch, czyli jak trudno być kobietą (Switch) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Ellen Barkin, Jimmy Smits, JoBeth Williams, Lorraine Bracco (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 00.30 Zakończenie programu TVL Lublin 07.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Polacy w Ziemi Świętej - reportaż ks. Leszka Surmy 08.50 Nowina 09.00 Kantata Wielkanocna Włodzimierza Dębskiego 09.30 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Owczarki - cała historia - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Lato na rzece (Summer by the River) - film obyczajowy, Finlandia, reż. Markku Pölönen (81 min) 12.10 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany 13.15 (WP) Tajemnice zlodowaconych gór. Park Narodowy Wysokie Taury - film dokumentalny 14.05 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.05 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 15.30 Koncert życzeń 16.05 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju: Parada uniesień, czyli metafizyka na świeżym powietrzu 17.25 Uczucia - recital Michała Bajora 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.30 Miejsce na ziemi - reportaż 18.45 Bariery - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 21.00 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 21.30 Panorama lubelska 22.00 (WP) Switch, czyli jak trudno być kobietą (Switch) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Ellen Barkin, Jimmy Smits, JoBeth Williams, Lorraine Bracco (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Dzień dobry 09.30 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Owczarki - cała historia - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Lato na rzece (Summer by the River) - film obyczajowy, Finlandia, reż. Markku Pölönen (81 min) 12.10 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany 13.15 (WP) Tajemnice zlodowaconych gór. Park Narodowy Wysokie Taury - film dokumentalny 14.05 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.05 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 15.45 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 16.00 Dyngus z Anilaną - talk show 16.15 Na fali - talk show 16.45 W krainie uśmiechu 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Republika Południowej Afryki - serial dokumentalny 18.45 Zagadki historii 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 21.00 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 21.30 Sposób na życie 21.50 Pustelnia Kalwaryjska - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Switch, czyli jak trudno być kobietą (Switch) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Ellen Barkin, Jimmy Smits, JoBeth Williams, Lorraine Bracco (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 00.30 Program na wtorek PTV Poznań 07.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Medycyna i Ty 08.45 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie 09.00 Teleskop 09.10 Alleluja! - program świąteczny 09.30 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Owczarki - cała historia - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Lato na rzece (Summer by the River) - film obyczajowy, Finlandia, reż. Markku Pölönen (81 min) 12.10 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany 13.15 (WP) Tajemnice zlodowaconych gór. Park Narodowy Wysokie Taury - film dokumentalny 14.05 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.05 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 15.30 Pożegnanie lata 16.35 Tele As - finał teleturnieju 16.55 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.25 Jestem - Maryla Rodowicz 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.25 Studio sport - wiadomości 18.30 Ab ovo - Opowieść o jaju i jego kulturowych konotacjach 18.45 Co dobrego w Poznaniu? 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 21.00 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Studio sport - wiadomości 21.50 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Switch, czyli jak trudno być kobietą (Switch) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Ellen Barkin, Jimmy Smits, JoBeth Williams, Lorraine Bracco (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 00.35 Zakończenie programu TV Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy 07.30 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Dziennikarze pytają - program publicystyczny 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Labirynty kultury 11.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Testament wieków - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 15.30 Promocje młodych 15.45 Studio Krosno - magazyn reporterów 16.00 Spotkanie z folklorem - program muzyczny 16.15 Aktualności 16.25 Kalendarium 16.30 Wykład - program publicystyczny 16.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej 17.15 Toczy się życie - reportaż 17.30 Parnas - magazyn kulturalny 17.45 Rzeczpospolita powiatowa 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Rzeszowskie ulice i okolice - program publicystyczny 18.35 Pytanie do... - magazyn interwencyjny 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Rozmowy o życiu - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Tragedie - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Program na czwartek Kanał 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Morski Koszalin - reportaż 09.00 Wir - reportaż 09.30 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Owczarki - cała historia - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Lato na rzece (Summer by the River) - film obyczajowy, Finlandia, reż. Markku Pölönen (81 min) 12.10 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany 13.15 (WP) Tajemnice zlodowaconych gór. Park Narodowy Wysokie Taury - film dokumentalny 14.05 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.05 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 15.30 Świnoujskie pisanki - reportaż 15.45 Palace Band 16.00 Danuta Chudzianka - Jubileusz pracy twórczej 16.15 Magazyn globtrotera: Hiszpania 16.55 Jacek Polaczek - Jubileusz 30-lecia pracy 17.10 Piąta pora roku 17.30 Wesoła Wdówka i Hanuszkiewicz 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Three Generations Trio - Live in TVP Szczecin (1) 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 21.00 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 21.30 Three Generations Trio - Live in TVP Szczecin (2) 22.00 (WP) Switch, czyli jak trudno być kobietą (Switch) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Ellen Barkin, Jimmy Smits, JoBeth Williams, Lorraine Bracco (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo TV Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Fakty poranne 08.45 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 09.00 Droga Krzyżowa - reportaż 09.30 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Owczarki - cała historia - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Lato na rzece (Summer by the River) - film obyczajowy, Finlandia, reż. Markku Pölönen (81 min) 12.10 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany 13.15 (WP) Tajemnice zlodowaconych gór. Park Narodowy Wysokie Taury - film dokumentalny 14.05 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.05 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 15.30 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 15.35 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.00 Gdybym miał skrzydła 16.50 Herkules - film animowany 17.35 Labirynty kultury 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 18.35 Tele-sport: żużel 19.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 21.00 (WP) Drabina szczęścia - reportaż 21.30 Płomyczek w ciemności - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Switch, czyli jak trudno być kobietą (Switch) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Ellen Barkin, Jimmy Smits, JoBeth Williams, Lorraine Bracco (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo TV Bryza Szczecin 06.55 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.00 Twarzą w twarz 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Lucky Luke - Mama Dalton - serial animowany 09.30 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci - wydanie świąteczne 10.30 Eliot mysz i Nietykalni - film animowany dla dzieci 12.00 Powrót Sherlocka Holmes'a - film fabularny 13.30 Max i przyjaciele (2) - film fabularny 14.30 Ostatnia bitwa w Maple Viev - film fabularny, reż. Marley Marcson/Larry Pall, wyk. Milton Berle, Red Buttons, Lou Jacobi, Dorothy Malone (100 min) 16.15 Koszaliński przegląd tygodnia 16.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 17.45 Upadek europejskich dynastii - serial dokumentalny, Francja 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Rosyjski łącznik (Midnight in St. Petersburg) - film sensacyjny, Kanada/W. Bryt./Rosja 1995, reż. Doug Jackson, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Michael Rene Thomas, Michael Gambon (86 min) 21.40 Opowieści niesamowite 22.10 Farma na odludziu (Cold Comfort Farm) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Ian McKellen, Eileen Atkins, Joanna Lumley, Kate Beckinsale (90 min) 23.40 Ostatnia bitwa w Maple Viev (Off Your Rocker) - komedia, USA, reż. Morley Berle/Larry Pall, wyk. Milton Berle, Red Buttons, Lou Jacobi, Dorothy Malone (100 min) 01.20 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 01.50 Koszaliński przegląd tygodnia 02.20 Program na wtorek 02.25 Teleinformator TV Vigor Gorzów Wielkopolski 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Lucky Luke - Mama Dalton - serial animowany 09.30 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci - wydanie świąteczne 10.30 Eliot mysz i Nietykalni - film animowany dla dzieci 12.00 Powrót Sherlocka Holmes'a - film fabularny 13.30 Max i przyjaciele (2) - film fabularny 14.30 Ostatnia bitwa w Maple Viev - film fabularny, reż. Marley Marcson/Larry Pall, wyk. Milton Berle, Red Buttons, Lou Jacobi, Dorothy Malone (100 min) 16.15 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 16.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 17.45 Upadek europejskich dynastii - serial dokumentalny, Francja 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera (Coach) - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Rosyjski łącznik (Midnight in St. Petersburg) - film sensacyjny, Kanada/W. Bryt./Rosja 1995, reż. Doug Jackson, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Michael Rene Thomas, Michael Gambon (86 min) 21.40 Opowieści niesamowite - serial animowany 22.10 Farma na odludziu (Cold Comfort Farm) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Ian McKellen, Eileen Atkins, Joanna Lumley, Kate Beckinsale (90 min) 23.40 Ostatnia bitwa w Maple Viev (Off Your Rocker) - komedia, USA, reż. Morley Berle/Larry Pall, wyk. Milton Berle, Red Buttons, Lou Jacobi, Dorothy Malone (100 min) 01.20 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 01.50 Zakończenie programu TV Dolnośląska 07.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Lucky Luke - Mama Dalton - serial animowany 09.30 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci - wydanie świąteczne 10.30 Eliot mysz i Nietykalni - film animowany dla dzieci 12.00 Powrót Sherlocka Holmes'a - film fabularny 13.30 Max i przyjaciele (2) - film fabularny 14.30 Ostatnia bitwa w Maple Viev - film fabularny, reż. Marley Marcson/Larry Pall, wyk. Milton Berle, Red Buttons, Lou Jacobi, Dorothy Malone (100 min) 16.15 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 16.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 17.45 Upadek europejskich dynastii - serial dokumentalny, Francja 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Rosyjski łącznik (Midnight in St. Petersburg) - film sensacyjny, Kanada/W. Bryt./Rosja 1995, reż. Doug Jackson, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Michael Rene Thomas, Michael Gambon (86 min) 21.40 Opowieści niesamowite 22.10 Farma na odludziu (Cold Comfort Farm) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Ian McKellen, Eileen Atkins, Joanna Lumley, Kate Beckinsale (90 min) 23.40 Ostatnia bitwa w Maple Viev (Off Your Rocker) - komedia, USA 01.20 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 01.50 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy Porion 10.00 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.20 Punch i Judy (Punch and Judy) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1974, reż. Barry Shear, wyk. Glenn Ford, Ruth Roman, Pam Griffith, Kathleen Widdoes (74 min) 14.00 Video wizyty - program krajoznawczy 14.30 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 15.20 Aż słońce wyjdzie zza chmur (Till The Clouds Roll By) - film muzyczny, USA 1946, reż. Richard Whorf, wyk. Robert Walker, Judy Garland, Lucille Bremer, Van Heflin (125 min) 17.30 Noce i dnie (11/12) - film obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (60 min) 18.30 Magiczna Italia - film dokumentalny, USA 19.10 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Zjazd koleżeński (Reunion) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Niemcy/W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Jerry Schatzberg, wyk. Jason Robards, Christian Anholt, Samuel West, Alexsander Trachner (106 min) 22.00 48 godzin (When Eight Bells Toll) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1971, reż. Etienne Perier, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Nathalie Delon, Robert Morley, Jack Hawkins (94 min) 23.40 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 00.40 Zakończenie programu Wielkopolska Telewizja Kablowa 07.30 Program dnia 08.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.25 Niebo nad Berlinem (Der himmel über Berlin) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1987, reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Bruno Ganz, Otto Sander, Peter Falk, Solveig Dommartin (90 min) 10.30 Program lokalny 10.55 Hipermarket WTK 11.00 Wielkie drzewa (The Big Trees) - western, USA 1952, reż. Felix Feist, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Eve Miller, Patrice Vymore, John Archer (89 min) 12.40 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 13.00 Wyobraźnia zniewolona przez rzeczywistość - film dokumentalny 13.30 Zabijamy to, co kochamy - program ekologiczny 14.00 Igraszki w zeszycie, Dixie, Tydzień przygód w Afryce - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Śniegi Kilimandżaro (The Snows of Kilimanjaro) - film obyczajowy, USA 1952, reż. Henry King, wyk. Gregory Peck, Ava Gardner, Susan Hayward, Hildegard Kneft (117 min) 17.00 Program lokalny 17.30 Z planu filmowego 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Kamera Start! - teleturniej filmowy 18.30 Irena do domu - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1955, reż. Jan Fethke, wyk. Lidia Wysocka, Adolf Dymsza, Kazimierz Brusikiewicz, Ludwik Sempoliński (91 min) 20.05 Kaboom Kazoom - program sportowy 20.25 Ucieczka z Nowego Jorku (Escape from New York) - film SF, USA 1981, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Kurt Russell, Lee van Cleefm, Ernest Borgnine, Donald Pleasence (90 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.45 Komentarz sportowy 23.15 Niebo nad Berlinem (Der himmel über Berlin) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1987, reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Bruno Ganz, Otto Sander, Peter Falk, Solveig Dommartin (90 min) 01.00 Muzyka na dobranoc TV 51 Zielona Góra 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Lucky Luke - Mama Dalton - serial animowany 09.30 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci - wydanie świąteczne 10.30 Eliot mysz i Nietykalni - film animowany dla dzieci 12.00 Powrót Sherlocka Holmes'a - film fabularny 13.30 Max i przyjaciele (2) - film fabularny 14.30 Ostatnia bitwa w Maple Viev - film fabularny, reż. Marley Marcson/Larry Pall, wyk. Milton Berle, Red Buttons, Lou Jacobi, Dorothy Malone (100 min) 16.15 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 16.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 17.45 Upadek europejskich dynastii - serial dokumentalny, Francja 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Rosyjski łącznik (Midnight in St. Petersburg) - film sensacyjny, Kanada/W. Bryt./Rosja 1995, reż. Doug Jackson, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Michael Rene Thomas, Michael Gambon (86 min) 21.40 Opowieści niesamowite 22.10 Farma na odludziu (Cold Comfort Farm) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Ian McKellen, Eileen Atkins, Joanna Lumley, Kate Beckinsale (90 min) 23.40 Ostatnia bitwa w Maple Viev (Off Your Rocker) - komedia, USA, reż. Morley Berle/Larry Pall, wyk. Milton Berle, Red Buttons, Lou Jacobi, Dorothy Malone (100 min) 01.20 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 01.50 Zakończenie programu